Fighting
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: I got a request to write this story. Olivia, Alex, and Casey are in a polyamorous relationship, and Alex and Casey have been fighting a lot recently. When their bickering affects their performance in the workplace, Olivia steps in with a firm hand.


Olivia stood from her desk and picked up her leather jacket as her stomach alerted her to its need for food. Breakfast had been hours ago. She smiled to herself as she made her way to Alex Cabot and Casey Novak's office, looking forward to having a nice lunch with her girls, but as Olivia approached the office, her ears could not mistake the squabbling that was happening behind the door. She rolled her eyes. She understood that sometimes people in relationships had disagreements and arguments, but this was getting ridiculous. Alex and Casey had been at each other's throats for almost a week. Thus far, Olivia had stayed out of the situation, hoping that Alex and Casey would work it out between themselves like adults. But obviously her two brats were in need of a firm hand. Without knocking, Olivia entered the office just in time to see Alex raise her hand to strike Casey across the face.

"Young lady, don't you dare!" Olivia quickly intercepted Alex's fist and landed a sharp spank on her skirt-clad bottom.

"Ouch! Liv!" Alex whined and reached back to protect her bottom from anymore spanks. She blushed, hoping that nobody passing by the door had heard the tell-tale sound of a hand connecting with a bottom, albeit a clothed bottom.

"Don't 'Liv' me, Alexandra. What you tried to do is completely unacceptable and you know that. Sit down, please. Cassandra, sit down."

Hearing her full name being used, Casey immediately sat down. Olivia couldn't swat her bottom if she was sitting on it. Alex sat down as well.

"Good girls. You two have been fighting all week long, and I am officially over it. Now, what's going on in here? Cassandra, you talk first."

"Alex is just being a stupid, whiny baby! She accused me of stealing her damn report, but I didn't! She's just trying to get me in trouble! And then she tried to hit me!" Casey pouted cutely, hoping that looking adorable would somehow get her out of trouble.

"Don't call me stupid, you bitch! You _must_ have taken it! It was right there on my desk, and then I went to take a phone call and when I came back it was gone!" Alex was genuinely worried about what Liz Donnelly would do to her if her report wasn't filed on time.

Olivia was focused on Alex, so she didn't see Casey stick her tongue out at Alex.

And just like that, the arguing began again. Olivia tried to interject twice, and finally lost her patience with the whole situation. Both of her girls were now in big trouble.

"HEY! There will be no more yelling, no more arguing, no more cursing and there will certainly be no more name calling! You both know much better! Honestly, two grown women acting like a couple of kids fighting over the last cookie! Alexandra, go stand in that corner. Cassandra, go to that corner."

The flash in Olivia's deep brown eyes, and the fact that she was still being called by her full name, told Alex that she was on _very_ thin ice and she immediately ran to the corner that Olivia indicated, wincing as she received a sharp spank from the brunette detective as she went. Olivia looked up at Casey, who was still sitting in her chair. Sometimes Casey cooperated willingly with a punishment, sometimes she didn't, it just depended on the day, unlike Alex, who almost always cooperated to the best of her ability.

"Cassandra, I told you to get your nose into the corner." Olivia warned sternly, in no mood to deal with Casey's antics today.

"Liv, I'm sorry. Please don't punish me." Casey was still hoping she could wiggle her way out of trouble.

"Right _now_ , Cassandra!" Olivia pulled Casey up by her ear and swatted her trouser-clad bottom all the way to the corner. She got both of her girls settled in their respective corners. After five minutes of silence, Olivia decided that it was time to get started so they could all eat lunch and get back to work.

"Alexandra, come here, please." Olivia instructed, sitting in Casey's armless chair.

Alex went and stood in front of Olivia, tears already threatening to pour from her pretty blue eyes. Alex knew that she was in for a big spanking. Olivia was never lenient when it came to things like physical violence (or, in this case, attempted physical violence).

"Young lady, you and Casey have been fighting like children all week long, and then today you tried to hit her, and called her names. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I have no excuse, Ma'am, just that I'm sorry." Alex bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Alexandra. Now, you have five seconds to get me some sort of ruler for me to use on your naughty bottom." They were at work, so Olivia didn't have any of her normal implements handy such as a hairbrush or a paddle.

Alex gulped, but hurried to her desk to fetch her plastic ruler and bring it back to Olivia. She knew that the plastic would sting more than a wooden implement, but she figured that she deserved it for being so naughty.

"Thank you. Skirt up, panties down, and over my lap."

Once again, Alex did as instructed, taking a moment to find her balance as she bent over Olivia's lap. Usually when either Alex or Casey was over Olivia's lap, their upper body and legs were supported by a bed or a couch, with Olivia's thighs slightly elevating their middle. Being over Olivia's lap while Olivia sat in Casey's chair left poor Alex sharply bent over, her head lower than her bottom, and the skin on her bottom stretched tighter, which meant that the spanks would hurt even more.

"Use your safeword if you start feeling dizzy. Understood?" Olivia knew that her girls were not used to being in such a doubled over position when they were spanked, and she didn't want to risk one of them getting light-headed and passing out.

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex felt the ruler being tapped on her bottom and she whimpered.

"Why are you being spanked today, young lady?" Olivia inquired.

"Because I've been fighting with Casey and I cursed and called her names and I tried to hit her." was Alex's obedient response.

With that, the punishment began. Alex jumped at the ferocious sting of the first swat, and she quickly began to cry as Olivia painted her bottom a uniform shade of deep red. The one advantage of this position was that Alex needed both hands firmly on the floor to keep her balance, and therefore Olivia did not have to worry about either of her girls putting their hands back to protect themselves, something that they were both known to do from time to time, although it didn't happen very often because Olivia had taught them better.

"Ma'am, p-please! Ow! I-I'm s-sorry!" Alex begged and pleaded, not caring if anyone in the hallway overheard her. She just wanted this awful spanking to be over with! Olivia continued until Alex stopped pleading and just sobbed for all she was worth. Then, and only then, did she deliver five final spanks to Alex's sit-spots and then help her little blonde angel up to her feet, standing up along with her and cupping her face gently in her hands, wiping away Alex's tears with her thumb.

"There, there, angel. It's all over. You are completely forgiven and I will hold you very soon, but I need you to go back to the corner while I deal with Casey. Do not rub your bottom." Olivia planted a kiss on Alex's forehead.

Despite her sobbing, Alex's heart leapt for joy when she heard Olivia call her 'angel'. She was forgiven. Alex went back to the corner and put her hands on her head to resist the urge to rub her sore bottom. She knew that she was free to put her clothes to rights, but her bottom was simply too sore at the moment. Olivia sat down in the chair again and once again picked up the ruler.

"Cassandra, come here."

Casey had been doing some crying of her own while Alex was over Olivia's lap. Although Casey knew without a doubt that Olivia would not harm her, just the sound of Alex's spanking and the blonde woman's sobbing had given Casey chills, and not in a good way.

"Why are you being spanked today, young lady?" Olivia posed the same question to her little redheaded vixen.

"Because I was fighting and cursing and name calling. Do you _have_ to spank me, Ma'am? Please don't!" Casey made one last ditch effort to avoid getting a sore bottom.

"Yes, I do, young lady. That behavior is not allowed and you will not get away with it. Pants and panties down, and over my lap." Olivia knew that Casey would sooner stick a pencil in her eye than bare her own bottom, so she did it for her and guided Casey across her lap.

"Like I told Alex, use your safeword if you start feeling dizzy." Olivia instructed.

"Okay- I mean, yes, Ma'am!" Casey quickly corrected herself.

Casey's spanking proceeded very much like Alex's had. The little redhead cried and sobbed her way through her spanking, begging and pleading for it to be over. But once again, it wasn't until Casey was limp and sobbing brokenly that Olivia even thought about stopping, and then she gave Casey the same five final spanks that she had given Alex. Casey's bottom was practically the same shade as her hair when Olivia finally let her up and kissed her forehead.

"Well taken, princess. Alex, come here, angel." Olivia called gently. She put Alex on one knee and Casey on the other, and held both of her crying girls. She nuzzled Casey and then gave some of the same cuddling to Alex. She stroked Alex's hair and stroked Casey's hair. She kissed Casey's forehead, nose, and lips, and gave the same to Alex. Both of her girls were important to her and she wanted them to know it.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Casey announced after a few minutes.

When Casey returned from the restroom, Alex was just standing up from Olivia's lap to put her clothes to rights, wincing as her panties rubbed against her sore bottom. With Olivia's lap vacant, Casey took Alex's place for her own individual post-spanking cuddle session, letting a few more tears fall as Olivia cuddled her close and cooed loving words to her like she had with Alex. Olivia stopped mid-sentence when she reached down to gently pat Casey's bottom. Something wasn't right.

"Cassandra Nicole, why are your pants damp? Did you go to the bathroom to put cold water on your sore bottom?" Olivia became stern once again. Her girls were not allowed to rub their sore bottoms or do anything else to take the sting away until 24 hours after the punishment had been administered, and even then they could do nothing without express permission from Olivia.

"No, ma'am, I didn't!" Casey flashed Olivia innocent hazel eyes. Unfortunately for her bottom, Olivia could detect a lie a mile away.

"Alex, angel, go ahead and eat. I brought sandwiches; turkey, egg salad, or peanut butter and honey. There's also a juice box and a snickerdoodle in there for you," Olivia gestured toward the brown paper bag that she had left on Casey's desk upon her arrival.

Alex, her pretty blue eyes blood-shot from crying, perked up a little bit. Snickerdoodles were her favorite! She walked over to the bag and pulled out her juice, cookie, and the egg salad sandwich. She winced as she sat down at her desk and began to eat.

Without warning, Olivia put Casey back over her lap and bared the woman's bottom, resting her hand on it. Casey's skin was still red, but it was damp and slightly cooler than it had been when Olivia let Casey up from her lap just minutes before.

"Young lady, you should count yourself very lucky that I do not have a bar of soap here, because you would be tasting it right about now. Stand up and bend over your desk."

Casey quickly did as she was told. She knew what was coming and began to cry again. Olivia pulled her belt from her slender waist and folded it in half.

"You do not lie to me, Cassandra Nicole. You know the rules about sore bottoms, and you do not break those rules. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am! Not the belt, please! I'm sorry!" Casey cried.

"I can go borrow Liz Donnelly's cane if you want to make a fuss about the belt, Cassandra." Olivia warned.

"Noooo, please! Not the cane! I'll take the belt!" Casey very quickly changed her tune.

"Good girl. You only have to take twenty licks. Ten for lying and ten for breaking the rules."

Twenty swats later, Casey was again in Olivia's arms crying out her pain and embarrassment. Casey was usually a good girl and was embarrassed about having to be punished.

 _Later_

The work day was over, and the three women had arrived back at Olivia's apartment. Alex and Casey were cuddled on the couch watching television while Olivia was in the kitchen.

Casey? I'm sorry I've been arguing with you this week." Alex suddenly spoke during a commercial break.

"I'm sorry too, sweetie. I know I've been crabby this week. By the way, I know what happened to your report. While you were on the phone today, Donnelly came by the office and picked it up." Casey grinned.

"I love you." Alex laughed.

"I love you too." Casey kissed Alex.

"And I love you both!" Olivia smiled as she walked into the room and sat down to enjoy a peaceful evening with the two loves of her life.


End file.
